Behind the Scenes
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: What all happens when the cameras are turned off? KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Well… I don't know. I was laying in bed this morning, thinking about last night's episode and how much I still dislike Megan. I was thinking about how sometimes on the show, she seems like a total ass but other times she seems nice and calm. Then I was thinking about how Kaldur is the exact opposite of the black stereotype, no racism intended. Wally seems like he would act like a selfish dick half the time, but he probably has a heart in his chest and he'd be nice when needed, same with lil Dicky boy. Conner and Artemis are realistic enough. Then I thought, "Hey, what if YJ was a real scripted show or something?" *smirk***

**Behind the Scenes**

Dick and Wally stood on top of the SUV, the soldiers around them doing their best not to seem bothered by the situation. Other SUVs stood around, but their SUV was the only one with the lights on to pierce through the growing darkness. The bioship hovered above them. Dick was looking at his computer screen carefully, a scan of the alien cannon displaying brightly for all to see if they actually had cared to look.

"I knew it! Look!" Wally's distorted voice flew around in the air.

Three parts of the cannon were highlighted as Dick's technology tried to make heads or tails of it.

"It's giving off Zeta beams, the same stuff that powers our Zeta tubes!" Wally lifted his goggles up off his eyes, holding out his left hand for dramatic effect.

Dick didn't look his way. He was concentrating on the scan.

"It doesn't disintegrate! It teleports!"

Wally set his hands to the Boy Wonder's biceps, giving his best impersonation of a backwards hug seeing that a glove and computer screen blocked him from a full hug. A grin lit up his face, the light from Dick's wrist aiding it in doing so. Dick tensed at the touch, but he didn't necessarily mind. He looked back at Wally curiously, unsure of whether or not to smile.

"Artemis is alive!" Wally pulled his fists back and held them up in a silent cheer.

Dick decided it'd be best to frown. He turned his eyes away from the ginger, trying not to seem bothered by it. His turned down eyebrows and rough frown showed that he was though. Wally didn't care. He got close, his smile wide.

"Maybe but…" Dick frowned harder at how weak his voice sounded in the distorted air.

"No maybe! They're all alive!" Wally pointed a finger at the screen in front of the domino mask before him.

Down on the ground, Megan smiled happily in her mentor's arms.

"That must've been what you wanted to tell us!" she looked up at her uncle, her eyes bright and hopeful.

The older Martian set a hand to his head, thinking hard. Kaldur and Superboy watched him, hoping that he'd nod. Their eyes were torn from the scene as a loud whir shot through the air. More of those annoying little black alien ships were shooting through the air, firing red bolts their way. Wally quickly hopped off the SUV's top, ducking against its door, followed by Dick who did the same, but only after turning the screen off for the moment.

"We're on our way!" Kaldur's voice rang through the air, distorted so great that it barely sounded like him.

Dick set a hand to his head, exchanging a frown with the ginger beside him. They both seemed to agree on something, looking up to the sky in unison.

"Negative! We can't win this!" Dick's voice echoed about, "Miss Martian, cam the bioship-…"

His words were cut as said ship was caught in the path of several intentional bolts, exploding into smoke. Megan and Martian Manhunter's cries of pain ran through all of their heads. Dick set a hand to his lips, hiding a laugh as the cameras panned off him. Wally elbowed him roughly, setting a finger to the ebony's lips in the quickest and quietest way he knew to say 'shut up'.

"What do you care? Cameras aren't on us for another ten seconds," Dick reminded the emerald eyed boy beside him with a wink before his smile quickly switched back to a frown.

Wally grabbed him by the arm again, tugging him up.

"Get to the stairs," he whispered, as if the ebony hadn't gone over this scene 16 times in counting with him already.

They both ran for it, hair blowing around in their self caused wind.

"We're falling back," Dick heard his voice sound just as him and Wally hit the stairs.

_Crap, we're a second behind… crap, crap, crap! _

He balled his hands into fists to keep from showing that he noticed his mistake. He was _not _in the mood to redo this scene. He was tired and craving a milkshake right about now.

"And cut!" the director's voice cut through the air. "That's a wrap!"

Wally and Dick exchanged happy grins, jumping up and cheering excitedly.

"Finally!" Wally groaned, fist pounding with the midget ebony beside him.

"Take five, all of you. Hit the dressing rooms and relax a little. That was great," the director congratulated them all.

Megan got out of Conner's arms, rolling her eyes and scoffing in disgust.

"You call _that _great?" she asked, mortified at the thought.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"_What_ever," she held her hand up in the air, tilting her hand so her nails pointed to the dirtied earth under her shoes, "Makeup!"

She strutted back in the direction of her dressing room, a group of people dashing after her, various instruments of beauty in their hands. Only once she was out of sight, Dick and Wally exchanged glances.

"What a bitch," they agreed in unison, smiling.

They headed back in the direction of the kitchen. Dick slipped off his mask, pocketing it just as Wally pulled his yellow mask down to the back of his neck, showing off his messy red hair.

"Milkshakes on me," Dick offered, his exposed blue eyes twinkling excitedly.

He mumbled off an apology as he bumped into Mick from the sound department who was adjusting the speakers off to the side of the set. Wally closed his eyes blissfully at even thought. He threw an arm around his little ebony, pulling him close.

"You _are _an angel," he grinned, drawing a red shade to the pale face close to his.

"I learned from the best," Dick admitted, winking up at his redheaded suitor.

Wally laughed at the boy's weak attempt at flirting, "Too cute…"

He dropped his arm from the boy's shoulders but stayed close so that when they walked, the backs of their hands brushed the other. They stopped walking, their knuckles touching ever so gingerly, as Artemis stepped in their path. She noted their hands and smiled secretly.

"Looks like we got us a new Dynamic Duo?" she teased, reaching up and adjusting her ponytail.

Before either boy could comment, she continued on.

"Anyway, Robby, Daddy Bats wanted me to tell you that he had to head back to the mansion and get some stuff done, but he'd back in time for the final scene and a celebration dinner," she told the ebony.

Dick shrugged casually.

"Alright, that's cool. Thanks," he politely dismissed her.

She took the cue, walking away, but not before glancing back at the two boys who were only inches away from holding hands.

_If there is a God and he can hear me, PLEASE make them gay _she pleaded, looking up at the rafters of the set, setting her hands together hopefully.

XxXxX

Dick and Wally sat in the stools beside each other at the bar in the set's best kitchen, both resting their folded arms on the table, their elbows touching lightly. Dick held up his middle, index and thumb in a wave to get the bartender's attention.

"Two large milkshakes, strawberry and chocolate?" Dick looked Wally's way for approval.

The ginger nodded firmly, surprised that the ebony remembered his favorite. The bartender nodded too, heading to the back to mix up the concoction.

"Dude," Dick sighed, laying his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

"I know," Wally set his head in his hand, but he couldn't hide a smile.

"I can't wait 'til Megan's off the show," Dick muttered softly in fear of being heard.

"How do you know she'll be kicked off? Isn't she a fan favorite or something?" Wally reached out, weakly playing with Dick's hair back near the part where the ebony liked it.

He glanced back, feeling eyes on his neck. He raised a weak hand in a wave towards Kaldur who was just walking in before resuming brushing Dick's hair with his gloved fingers.

"Mind if I join ya?" Kaldur asked, making his way to the stool beside Wally.

The ginger shrugged. "Go ahead."

Kaldur smiled, "Thanks man. Anyway, you were talkin' 'bout Megs, right?"

Wally and Dick both nodded.

"I hope the set catches on fire and she turns into bacon," Dick grumbled, smiling softly at the gentle hands messing with his hair.

Kaldur laughed.

"Harsh dude!" he didn't disapprove though. "It wouldn't be that bad though. We could replace her easily though. Doesn't she have like, nine sisters or something?"

Wally nodded.

"Yeah, but they're all probably just as bitchy as her. I feel so bad for Conner. You couldn't pay me to kiss _that_! I'd be afraid of catching her attitude or something," he shivered at even the thought.

"I bet you she isn't even a Martian. She's probably some wannabe who colors herself in with green markers or something," Dick said hatefully.

His head raised up out of his hands when he heard the milkshake hit the table in front of him. Wally's gloves flew to his strawberry milkshake, setting the straw on the bar top and chugging the icy drink.

"One Pepsi suicide?" Kaldur requested, referring to a mixture of all the Pepsi products in one glass.

The bartender nodded again, running a hand exhaustedly over his slicked down brown hair. He disappeared again, but the others didn't notice. Dick poked the straw through his lips, hungrily drinking up the chocolate ice cream mixture.

"Maybe she pulled a MJ?" Kaldur offered, gaining him two curious sets of younger eyes. "You know, dyed her skin and stuff?"

Dick and Wally met eyes before shrugging. Wally set his drink down, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I dunno, she doesn't seem like the type that would let a needle touch her skin. 'Oh no, needles! I could catch the stupid'!" he mocked in a high pitched voice.

Dick laughed, "Can't catch what you're Patient Zero for."

Wally laughed, choking on his drink. Kaldur patted his back lightly to help. He forgot about the choking ginger beside him as his drink was set down in front of him. He began chugging the drink, only to stop as his throat began to burn.

"Agh, Pepsi burn!" he coughed roughly, his eyes burning.

Dick stood to his feet, firmly hitting both of their backs with a sigh. When the two stopped sputtering, and coughing, he head-slapped them both.

"Dumbasses," he scolded under his breath with a grin before sitting back down, taking a big sip of his drink.

Wally's eyes narrowed playfully.

"You little bastard," he grinned, before dumping the rest of Dick's chocolate milkshake over his head.

Dick froze, his eyes doubling in size. He didn't move for a moment as he calmly wiped the ice cream from his face.

"Are you just gonna take that? Get him back!" Kaldur challenged, craving a fight.

Dick was craving one too. The corners of his lips turned down and he let out an angry cry, tackling Wally off of the stool, forcing him to the ground. Dick pinned him down, glaring down at him, chocolate dripping down from his hair onto the defenseless ginger. Dick grabbed Wally by the front of his costume, pulling up close. Wally's eyes swelled at the anger he saw in the bright blue eyes above his.

Instead of beating Wally down though, he pulled him up a bit and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was brief, but it did its job. Wally's emerald eyes stayed frozen wide open as he was set back down on the ground, his face bright red. Kaldur stared at Dick with a strange expression, unsure of what he just saw. Dick just smirked as he got to his feet and grabbed Wally's drink off the counter. He tilted it, pouring the pink mess down on the unsuspecting redhead, splattering his tan skin with a pink mess of deliciousness.

Then, obviously satisfied, Dick licked his lips and set his money on the counter, heading off towards his dressing room to clean up.

**Okay, the hair thing was dedicated to Tyler Wilcox. In Algebra, I always try to finish early so I can play with his hair. He likes it when I brush his hair back by the part so I figured maybe Dicky boy would too. Sorry you don't hear much for Conner, but I don't really like him. Hope you liked this (: **

**-FrankandJoe3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone requested a second chapter. This plays on the fact that there's a lot of Robin's. Sorry that it's kinda long. I hope ya'll like it anyway. I kinda worked hard on it and had to study characters that I dislike strongly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes up. They wouldn't shut up. They kept screaming, pinching, pulling, pushing, kicking, fighting… if they didn't stop soon, he was going to kill them all. He hated his parents for having so many damn kids. They should've stopped after three like most parents, but no! They had to go on and have five kids, not to mention a miscarriage. Together, there were six Grayson children, and all six hated the living hell out of each other.

The first child who had born to the Graysons would've been named Matt. He had been a miscarriage though and had never even seen the wonder of life.

The Graysons had waited eight years after his death to have another child: little Richard John, also called Dick for reasons other than the fact that it's a common shortening of his full name. He was spoiled rotten until he learned to walk.

Then, Lance was born. The second his eyes opened, Lance grew an immediate hatred for Dick, biting him and pulling his hair at every chance he got. He'd scream when he was in the room alone with his oldest brother, so Dick just gave up on him.

Soon after, Jason was born. Jason was a naturally troublemaker, but he loved his big brothers. He liked to run down the street and worry his parents half to death or shoot unsuspecting animals with a BB gun so it'd hurt, but not kill them because he had quite the sadistic mind as a child.

Before Jason even grew teeth, Tim was out of the womb. Tim, like Jason, loved his brothers, but like Lance, was quite the asshole. He made a big show of hurting those that hurt his brothers and once he learnt to talk, he learned to cuss. The brothers accused Lance of teaching him the words, but they also accused the next child of teaching him too.

Stephanie was the only girl born to the Graysons, let alone the only blonde. Mary Grayson admitted to cheating on her husband to have this child, but he understood, mostly because of how beautiful the child was. She was born as soon as physically possible after Tim who obsessed over her and protected her most. She learned to talk first of the two, but Tim _had _been a slow baby.

The last child born to the Graysons was Damian. He was a violent, self-centered brat, even worse than Lance and Jason and Tim all wrapped up into one little being. Maybe it was because he was youngest and the youngest, according to scientific studies, is supposed to be the complete opposite of the eldest. The eldest was never born though, so no one was quite sure of who to blame on him.

Dick had been sentenced to baby-sitters' duty, mostly because Bruce _refused _to be stuck at home with 'five self-centered hellions'. Ever since their parents died, Dick had become the permanent single-parent for them all. He _hated _it, but he couldn't do a lot about it.

"_Dick_!" Stephanie wailed, tears in her eyes, "Jason's pulling my hair!"

Dick kept on walking, ignoring them because he knew they'd handle themselves. As if on cue, the sound of fist hitting skin sounded. Looks like Tim was doing his job. Yay.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Tim growled at Jason, another punch sounding.

"Aw _hell _no!" a slap sounded, probably a back hand from the reaction it caused, "_Nobody _hits me, 'specially not you bitch."

Dick growled in the depths of his throat, but he kept walking. He finally snapped when Lance violently grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You're _supposed _to be watching us!" Lance reminded him sourly.

If Dick had been a stick of dynamite, he would've exploded without the need of a fuse or a spark. He screwed his eyes up, balled his hands into fists and turned the rest of the way around so he was looking at them all.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE!_" he roared at them, his face red with fury. "_IF I HAVE TO ASK AGAIN, I WILL SLIT YOUR THROATS AND BURY YOU UNDER THE BASEMENT!_"

All five froze, their eyes wide and their lips parted in surprise. Damian, barely four, wrapped his arms around Stephanie's leg and sobbed dramatically. Stephanie distantly patted his back, moving slowly as if that could keep Dick from seeing her. Before Dick could say anything, a protective arm slung itself around his shoulders. He looked up and cracked a relieved smile as he recognized Wally.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, looking from kid to kid, "Who are these little guys?"

Dick buried his face in Wally's shirt, groaning loudly.

"They're hellions, I swear it!" he cried, shaking from the never-ending anger. "They've been sent here to punish me for agreeing to do this stupid show."

Wally chuckled, tousling Dick's hair comfortingly.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad. You just need a little help. Introduce me to the little demons, why don'cha?" he suggested, smiling warmly down at his best friend.

Sure, the kiss was still fresh on his mind, but there was no need to bring it up in front of the cute little kids or when Dick was this pissed. He kind of honored his life. Kind of. Dick poked his head up from Wally's shirt and turned to his siblings.

"This is Lance Brunner Grayson," he gestured to the angry ebony in front of him. "If they ever find me violently murdered, check his alibi first."

Lance scowled, giving a look that would make Batman proud. He obviously had been practicing. When Wally went to shake his hand, Lance flipped him off.

"Ha-… okay… nice to… meet you too…" he mumbled, averting his eyes for a moment.

"This is Jason Todd Grayson; horrible middle name, I know," Jason stuck out his tongue at Wally, encouraging the Wally to copy the gesture. "If this little ass ever joins the war, he'll end up betraying us all and selling out his team, I can guarantee it."

Jason actually nodded his head in a wave though, so he couldn't be half bad… could he? He probably was. The nice ones were usually the really bad ones.

"This is Tim Drake Grayson," the smaller ebony copied his older brother and flipped Wally off, but he did it with a grin though so it was kind of cute. "He's going to be in and out of jail so many times in the future that they'll have to have a whole file cabinet down at the station just for him."

Wally raised his eyebrows, "… Interesting."

"So's your mom," Tim smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

He looked over at Stephanie, hoping she'd be pleased, but she actually seemed a little pissed off at him. His shoulders slumped, his messy black bangs falling over his eyes in disappointment, mostly at himself.

"This is Stephanie Brown Grayson. It was supposed to be Brawn, but the nurse is a dumbass and dad was drunk so…" Stephanie was holding Damian in her arms, but she offered a brief smile the ginger's way. "She's… probably the nicest out of all of us. She's probably going to be a stripper though, so…"

Dick had to duck to avoid a well-aimed high heel.

"Stripper my ass," Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she stepped out of her other shoe to stay balanced.

Wally looked her up and down with an amused smirk. If she kept looking like that, she'd be the richest slut in the whole building. He stopped looking when Dick roughly brought his hand to the base of Wally's head in a head-slap that would've made Mark Harmon smile.

"Eyes to yourself West. She's still my sister," Dick reminded his friend under his breath.

Wally shrugged. "Sorry; KF Jr. doesn't really care about who the chick's related to."

He got hit again for that, but it was just a sharp elbow jab to the stomach. It wasn't near as bad as it could've been though. Dick turned his head, bowing it to the left, but Wally saw the cute little smile that the oldest ebony fought to hide and smiled victoriously to himself.

"And finally, you've got little Damian Grayson-Wayne… he took on Bruce's last name," the little boy must've dozed off on Stephanie's shoulder because cute little snores were coming from over there. "When he grows up, he's going to replace Satan, I swear it."

Wally smiled out on all of Dick's siblings. They all sort of looked like him. They had the same dark blue eyes as him, the boys had the same messy black hair, they all acted different than you'd think they would if you just looked at them and they were all so damn adorable! Except for Dick. Dick was hot, but that's another story that doesn't need to be told here and now.

"Why are the little Hellions tagging along? We have to finish the episode pretty soon," Wally brought up the obvious point, running a hand through his red hair.

He felt pretty stupid all decked out in his Kid Flash costume while the Graysons were still undressed in jackets and jeans.

"I'm stuck babysitting," Dick explained, face-palming as Jason and Tim started sparring again.

He turned back and walked to them both, picking both up by the fronts of their shirts and chucking them in separate directions.

"Touch each other again and I'll use a batbomb to do that," he promised, anger lacing his surprisingly calm voice.

He walked back to Wally's side.

"How long 'til we're due on stage?"

Wally was staring at the brothers who lay on the floor, twitching in pain. Dick didn't seem to care. Wow, what a _great _big brother!

"Oh- um… maybe an hour?"

Dick groaned, screwing his eyes up.

"Yo, demon spawn! Go annoy Megan. She's the pale one with the red hair and big boobs. Annoy the hell out of her," Dick commanded, pointing his finger in the way of her dressing room.

Little Damian's ears perked up at the word 'annoy' and he scrambled off of Stephanie. All five kids immediately ran off in the direction Dick pointed. All of the boys but Damian were going mostly for the 'big boobs' part. Stephanie was going because she had a particular dislike for redheads who weren't ginger because they were just artificial and not as fun. Wally raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"I'm not worthy," Wally laughed, bowing.

Dick didn't smile though. He actually looked scared for a moment before he hastily grabbed Wally's hand in his, blushing slightly, dashing off towards his dressing room. Wally let himself get pulled, mostly because he noticed the blush. He had a feeling he wasn't just going to dress Dick up for the next scene. Actually, he hoped he wasn't just going to dress Dick up for the next scene. He'd rather undress him, if you get where I'm going with that.

Once inside the trailer, Dick threw the lock and ran to the back closet, picking up his costume's many pieces and laying them out on the bed. He was shaking, but Wally had no idea why.

"Rob… is… is everything okay?" Wally asked struggling not to stutter.

He was probably getting excited for nothing.

"No. It's not. You wanted to ask me something when you came to see why I screamed. Ask it."

Now it seemed like Dick was getting upset for nothing. Wally wasn't hear to necessarily yell. He was just curious.

"Wait- it's about the kiss… isn't it?" Dick stuttered like a mad man, his voice quivering near as bad as he was.

Before Wally could answer, Dick pulled his shirt off to slip on the red spandex. He had to fidget with a while though, seeing how bad he was shaking. Wally felt bad and walked up, helping Dick slip into the shirt. He carefully pulled it down over the cute six-pack blossoming on the pale skin, his fingers skimming the skin on Dick's stomach. The ebony squirmed, his ears shooting the darkest of scarlets.

"Yeah, that's exactly why," Wally laughed weakly, fastening the chest straps over Dick's chest carefully.

Dick sighed, obviously scared shitless.

"I-I'm sorry-," he began to apologize, but Wally teasingly set a finger to his lips.

Dick stopped, crossing his pretty blue eyes to stare.

"I just wanted to know what it was for. I'm not here to put a burning cross in your trailer or something," Wally assured him.

He had to force himself to turn his head as Dick slipped into the black tights for his own safety. He too was wearing spandex and he had to watch himself. After all, it was skin tight and _anything _under it could be seen.

"Well… uh… I… it was because I… I… l-like… I like you," Dick blurted out, his face as red as the lightning bolt on Wally's chest.

Wally grinned to himself, swallowing a whoop of excitement. He said nothing as he turned back with a shy smile instead, fastening Dick's cape around his neck. He made sure to take his time as he ducked to fasten it properly; his face was barely inches from Dick's. The poor ebony felt the room start to spin and he shook like mad, setting a hand to the bed to keep from falling.

"I uh…" Wally set a hand to his neck as the cape secured itself, "I think I like you too."

Dick's eyes swelled, no white skin left on his face. It was all red now. The ebony grinned madly to himself, slipping the utility belt around his waste and clicking it in place. Wally held the domino mask in his palm for the longest time before he delicately placed it into the folds of Dick's face. They were close again. Not close enough for comfort, but definitely close enough to make their worlds get trapped in the same tornado, making it hard to stand.

"Then… maybe we should try this again," Wally smiled shyly.

Dick suddenly became aware of the emerald eyes staring longingly at his lips. His smile grew the shyest yet, but he weakly stepped forward.

"Maybe we should…" he agreed, eying the lips not too far from his.

Wally set his hand to the back of Dick's neck, being cautious about this. Was he really going to ruin his straight status? Another look at Dick's lips gave him the answer: hell yes. He pulled Dick forward, pressing the convincing lips to his own. It didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel. It just made his stomach do back flips through the air and the room start to shake.

The rightness came into play when Dick got the nerve to kiss back. It was soft, gentle and slow; it was everything Wally usually wasn't. A soft giggle broke the kiss for a moment as Dick had to rise up to his tippy toes, but they stayed together, testing everything carefully. This was trial two in their new study, and it was definitely working better than the first try.

The door to the trailer was suddenly kicked in and they scrambled to separate, looking like human tomatoes. Tim stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He looked from Wally to Dick, back and forth for the longest time, trying to decide what he could possibly say at a time like this.

"T-Tim," Dick began to try to explain himself.

Tim shook his head in disapproval, shivering in disgust.

"Fag," he shot his big brothers way, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dick's shoulders slumped for a moment.

"The little Hellion's got one thing right," Wally smiled, kissing Dick swiftly on the lips.

Dick rolled his eyes behind the blush, trying to pretend that the quick motion didn't just make his knees go weak. Wally scooped his little bird off his feet.

"Now come on, we've got an episode to shoot."

**Hahaa!~ I broke the fourth wall! WHAT NOW SONS? …I'm sorry. I'm high off air. Lance Brunner was the second Robin who _apparently _tried to kill Dick and Bruce. I couldn't find a picture of him, but he's on wikipedia. Stephanie was Timmy's girlfriend and she was indeed a Robin replacement at one time. Hope that explains a little. Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
